Bella goes to Hogwarts
by EmothPoodle
Summary: after an incident in the purple flowered field Bella and Edward embark to Hogwarts to train Bella to become a witch. DRARRY. may partially make fun of twilight I don't know haven't decided yet.


A/N: my first attempt at writing fanfiction so its probably going to be shite. Its intended to be a multichapter if people like it but i'm not going to post something if no one is reading it. I cant do paragraphs to save my life, probably has very bad spelling mistakes and i'm cringing at how bad this is.

Disclaimer: i'm not JK Rowling obviously so no copyright intended.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were layed in a field full of purple flowers. This was their favourite spot to come and just sit and talk together. Whilst talking about how much Alice was going to go overboard with details on their upcoming wedding, Bella felt a strong surge of love. The flowers surrounding them suddenly became heart shaped and started dancing around them. Bella gasped and Edward stood up beaming shouting 'I KNEW IT!' Looking extreamly confused and slightly scared, Bella turned to Edward with a questioning look on her face. Instead of answering her unspoken question he pulled Bella onto his back and raced through the trees back to the Cullen household.

'CARlISLE! ESME! BELLAS A WITCH!' Still cluching onto his back Bella let out a growl at being called what she thought was a mean name. When they arrived in the sitting room, Edward was gasping short breaths in what apeared to be excitment. Bella was very confused at this especialy considering he diddnt actualy need to breath. Carlise and Esme were sat together on the pristeane leather sofa, reading some thick discoloured paper. They looked up simultaniously and grinned at Edward. 'We know' Esme said as Carlise held up the back of an envelope bearing a wax seal. Edward grinned at Bella and almost jumped up and down  
'WE CAN GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!' Bella at this point was thouroughly confused  
'But we already go to school together Edward.' She replied. Edwards face fell as he turned back to his adoptive parents  
'But i cant go. They think im dead' he said in a wisper.  
'Who thinks your dead?' Bella questioned starting to get slightly frustrated. 'Can someone tell me what is going on here?!'  
3 pairs of golden eyes turned to look at her. Bella shifted around nervously; their gazes were very intense. Eventualy Edward straightend.  
'Bella, you know how there are werewoves and vampires?' Bella nodded her head in aknowlagement. 'Well we all started out as Wiches and wizards.' Edward froze as he waited for her reaction. Bella wanted to laugh at them but all three faces were deadly serious.  
'You mean to tell me that there are such things as witches? AND you're some of them?! I dont believe you' As much as she wanted someone to jump out and say 'GOT YOU! You should have seen your face!' No one did. Edward reached into his pocket and brought out a smoothed stick. Bella had always found it strange how her fiancé always kept the bit of wood with him. He muttered a few uninteligable words and a 3D blue print of a castle appeared in mid air. Bella gasped and peered closer.  
'This is Hogwarts. One of the greatest schools for witchcraft and wizardry.' Carlise said as he held up the letter 'This is your letter inviting you to Hogwarts. You're a Witch Bella.' Bella breathed in shaply and took hold of the letter explaining everything.  
'Oh' Bella said simply as it explained all the strange things she had been doing throught her life; including the incident in the field. 'So you go here to?' Bella asked Edward. A look of pain and regret crossed his features. 'I used to. Ill have to enroll again. That is if you want to go?' Despire the surealness of the situation she figured next to marrying a vampire and being best friends with a werewolf shapeshifter, finding out she was a witch and going to a special school, was nothing. Bella nodded slowly and gave Edward a hug. Still hugging her, Edward turned to Carlisle and Esme who had been observing the scene amusedly from the sofa. 'Can you contact Dumbledoor and Mr Diggory to see if i can go back and if we can stay with Amos again?' Esme smiled and was about to reply when an owl came through the window and dropped two envolpes on the coffee table.


End file.
